


Koopa Flu

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Courtship, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Romantic Gestures, Sickfic, The koopalings are Bowser’s children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried bowser, fite me, sick peach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: “This is bad! Awful! Our Princess!” One of the toads cries, rubbing their tearful eyes. “Our poor lovely Princess! How could this happen?!”





	Koopa Flu

“This is bad! Awful! Our Princess!” One of the toads cries, rubbing their tearful eyes. “Our poor lovely Princess! How could this happen?!”

“Get a hold of yourself!” Toadsworth snaps from where he stands in front of the meeting room. “Crying will do nothing and it’s not like Princess Peach is gone, she’s just under the weather.”

“But none of the doctors know what ills her, none of our medication is helping and our dear princess is bedridden!” One of the other Toads says, motioning around them. “Who will run the kingdom while she is under the weather?”

“For now, Toadsworth is in charge.” One of the upper Toads spoke. “And until the Princess is feeling well again, he will remain in charge while guard stand post outside her bedroom.”

“But what if we can’t cure what’s making her sick? We’ve tried everything.”

“Don’t talk like that! We have our best doctors taking good care of her.” Toadsworth lectures, smacking the table in front of him. “Princess Peach will be taken care of and will be better in no time!”

“But what if she doesn’t?” One of the other toads mentions, setting a eerie feeling through the room and hears a couple mutter between the others. “Our doctors don’t even know what they’re looking at. How can we cure something when we don’t even know what’s making her sick?” 

“We’ve already let the neighboring lands know and sent them her medical information, they’re going to let us know if they know what we’re dealing with.”

~ ❀ ~ 

Up in Peach’s room Toadette is right beside the Princess’s bed, trying to get her to eat or drink, anything but Peach is barely cooperative. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are half lidded, hardly listening as Toadette brings up a cup of water up to her trembling lips. 

“Drink up, Miss.” She smiles worriedly, pulling back when the Princess doesn’t drink and sets the cup down onto the tray on her nightstand. “Princess...you have to eat or drink something.”

The Princess continues to be unresponsive and just turns her head away from the other, trembling underneath her covers. 

“Princess...” She frowns, sitting down on a stool beside the bed. She didn’t know what they were going to do, Peach isn’t eating or drinking and without their Princesse... “What are we going to do?” 

What if their kingdom was attacked or if Bowser tries to abduct their Princess again? She’s not healthy enough to deal with that kind of stress, it could worsen her condition. 

They need to pump up their security while the Princess is ill and maybe keep more guards by her door, someone to stay in her room to keep an watchful eye over her. 

Toadette didn’t mind taking up the task to watch over the Princess, she wasn’t much but she’d be happy to be with her until she’s better again.

But maybe they should let the brothers know just to be on the safe side? She’s sure both Mario and his brother would understand, the extra precaution couldn’t hurt. 

“Toad...dette...” She hears and glances back towards the other woman, seeing her eyes flicker open. “How’s...the kingdom?”

“Don’t worry about that now, Princess; Everything is fine.” Toadette reassures her, reaching for her frail hand and pats the top of it with the other. 

“But-“

“Rest, you need to save your strength.” Toadette smiles and sets her hand back down. “Leave the kingdom to us.”

Toadette hops up when she remembers the medication one of the nurses brought to the room and wonders over to table closer to door, picking up the little purple pills to bring to her. 

“Here, do you think you can shallow these?” Toadette asks, showing her the meds and watches her give a little nod. She helps the Princess take them and brings the cup of water up to her lips, allowing her to shallow them without much trouble. “They should help you sleep too, now rest.”

Peach nods, closing her eyes again and pulling the blankets over her chest. Toadette dims the lights and wonders over to the loveseat on the other side of the room to get comfortable for the rest of the night.

~ ❀ ~

Toadette is startled awake by a rag being tied tightly against her mouth and rope holding her tight, her eyes widen when she sees intruders in her princess’s room; Koopalings and they were carrying Peach out the window onto Bowser’s flying ship. 

She shouts behind her gag and struggles to get free. Ludwig smiles and holds his finger up to his lips, shushing her as he follows his siblings outside. Toadette falls off the couch with a thud and flails in her binds, managing to get the rag off her mouth before she screams after them.

Dread fills her, their princess, she can’t possibly handle this right now.

“Leave her alone! Bring her back this instant!” This alarm the guards outside and they storm into the room but it’s too late as the ship flies off with their ill princess. “Call for the brothers, quickly! It’s a emergency!”

~ ❀ ~

Bowser has the koopalings bring the princess to his room, tucking her into bed as she sleeps soundly, her cheeks flush and forehead covered in sweat, causing her back to stick uncomfortably to her skin.

He presses his finger against her head, feeling how warm she was before turning to Kamek with worry.

“Don’t you fret, my boy; I have just the thing to treat this illness; Those incapable toads wouldn’t know what the koopa flu even when it’s right in front of their faces.” Kamek chuckles, turning away from the koopa king as he looks over the things he set out right before their arrival. “I’ll just need a few things-“

“I’ll have the koopalings gather whatever you need.” Bowser says, stepping away from the side of the bed to join the other. 

“I’m sure you will, my boy.” Kamek says, picking up a ingredient to inspect it. “I’ll have a koopa flu stew whipped up in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> SaltywithSarcasm.Tumblr.com


End file.
